Hell's Gates
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: *One-Shot* Rei goes to help a girl at the Temple and finds out she's Haruka's sister. After meeting the other Senshi, they learn about Haruka's sister and she learns about them before another evil comes their way to threaten Earth again.


**(AN: I'm using some Japanese and some English dub names, I thought I would mention before you started.)**

It had been two years since Galaxia's, or rather Chaos', attack on Earth and the Galaxy. The younger Senshi had just graduated high school a couple months ago and Ami seemed to be the only one preparing for college in a few weeks. The Starlights came back to Earth to visit the other Senshi and everyone was currently gathering for a Senshi meeting. Haruka and Michiru walked in the Temple, the last to arrive. "We can't stay long." Haruka said before the meeting began.

"Why? Got a date Michiru doesn't know about?" Seiya shot back, smirking. Haruka frowned and glared at him. Michiru giggled before she answered for her partner. "Haruka's sister is staying with us until she finishes high school and we have to pick her up from the airport." Everyone's eyes bugged out, especially Seiya's. "You have a sister?" Seiya asked, sounding scared to hear the answer. "I hope she's not as bad as you." He finished. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know about her until a couple months ago. I emancipated myself when I was sixteen after I started racing. Before that my father left my mother when I was little and didn't mention having another daughter until she decided to send me a letter." Haruka explained. "When does she get here?" Serena asked. "Her flight lands in an hour, so that's why we can't stay long." Haruka answered.

In the middle of the meeting, Rei heard the bell from outside. "Let me see who's here." She told the Senshi before she stood and walked outside. She looked and saw a girl with short sandy blonde hair like Haruka's in shorts and a loose t-shirt with sunglasses on her head and a couple suitcases by her. "Can I help you?" Rei asked, walking over and noticing how short the girl was.

"Can you direct me to this apartment building?" The girl said, handing Rei a piece of paper. Rei noticed it was the same building that Haruka and Michiru lived in. "My flight got in early and the person I'm staying with said they were meeting some friends here before they picked me up." The girl said. Rei looked up at the girl. "Are you Haruka's sister?" The girl smiled and nodded. Rei smiled back in reply. "I'll go get her, she's inside." Rei told the girl before she walked back to her room.

She slid the door open. "Haruka." The taller Senshi stood and walked out with Michiru, the rest of the room's occupants following shortly behind. "Haruka!" The girl said, smiling at the taller. "Miku!" Haruka said. Seiya was surprised when Haruka walked over and hugged the shorter girl. "Did your flight land early?" Haruka asked, Miku nodding her head. "I'm glad you mentioned being here or I would have been wandering the city for hours." Miku said, laughing at herself.

"These are some friends. Miku this is Serena, Lita, Mina, you met Rei, and Ami." Miku waved to the younger girls. "This is Michiru that I mentioned in my letters." Haruka said, smiling brighter. "I remember." Miku said. "And these are some….acquaintances. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya." Haruka said, pointing out each Starlight. "So you're Haruka's half sister?" Seiya asked.

Miku nodded her head. "Why do you ask, because I'm short?" Miku asked, raising her eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip. Seiya's stuttered to explain. "No-not-maybe." He said before Miku started laughing. "I know. My mom was really short and I got her side of the family. Everything else I got from our dad." Miku explained. "Even the liking for short hair." Michiru said, smiling. Miku laughed. "Ya, with all the sports I do, it gets in the way if it's longer." Miku replied.

"What sports do you play?" Mina asked. "I played volleyball for a couple years, I've always done track, I tried soccer and basketball but didn't like it, my school had an archery team and I was on that for a couple years before I decided to move here, and I've been in martial arts since I was ten." Miku answered. "That's a lot. I bet it kept you busy." Ami said. Miku nodded, smiling. "No kidding. After I quit basketball and soccer, I still had to alternate between volleyball and track practice and after that I had archery a few nights a week and whenever I wasn't there, I was at my martial arts classes. Makes me exhausted just thinking about all the running I was doing." Miku said, shaking her head.

"How was school with all this?" Taiki asked. Miku shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I was keeping myself as second in my class. I got bumped down after I started getting really busy." Miku answered, making Serena and Mina's eyes bug out. "Wow." They muttered in awe. "Oh!" Miku said before she turned and started digging in her purse. She turned back around and held up a set of keys. "Look what the old man gave me." Miku said, showing the keys to Haruka.

"He gave it to you?" Haruka asked in surprise. Miku nodded. "Yep, he's sending it over tomorrow, it should be here by the end of the week." Miku said, it being only Tuesday, so she remembered it would arrive by Saturday at the latest. "He gave you to keys to the Desmosedici. He would have never given it to me." Haruka said, impressed with her little sister. Miku shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess he felt bad. He's having another divorce. By the time I graduate we'll probably have another half-sibling." Miku said as she put the keys back in her purse.

Haruka shook her head. "You're probably right." She said. "We should get back to the apartment. You're probably tired." Miku nodded her head. "We'll see you later." Haruka told the group behind her before she helped her sister with her suitcases and they and Michiru left the Temple. "Haruka has a sister, that I never would have expected." Seiya said, chuckling. "None of us would have. I don't think even she would have." Serena said.

"I wonder if she's anymore like Haruka. She likes running and whatever it was there dad gave her." Lita said. "A Desmosedici is a model of Ducati motorcycles." Ami said, reading off her Mercury computer. "Definitely like Haruka." Mina said, laughing. "The only thing I wouldn't have expected more than having a sister would be that sister being short. She looked shorter than Yaten!" Seiya said, laughing. Yaten glared at the taller Senshi before he elbowed him in the ribs. "Baka." Yaten muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "However." Yaten said, holding his chin, obviously thinking about something.

"What?" Rei asked. "I sensed something about her that was strange." Yaten answered, looking up at the black-haired Senshi. "How was it strange?" Taiki asked him. "It was the same thing I sensed from the rest of you. The brightness of a star." "I felt it at the joint concert with Michiru a couple years ago, too." Seiya added.

The next morning, Serena called Haruka and said they were all meeting for breakfast at Crown. Haruka hung up the phone and told Michiru and Miku before they went to get dressed. Miku went to her room and was happy when she quickly found something to wear. Once she was dressed, she went to the bathroom and she and Michiru shared the mirror while Miku put eyeliner around both eyes and lip gloss before she went to get her bag, being the second ready behind Haruka.

Serena tapped her finger on the table, waiting for Haruka, Michiru, and Miku to arrive. Over the past couple years, her habit of tardiness slowly reversed until she was on time or early. "Did they say if they were going to be late?" Mina asked, seeming to be anxious as well. "They'll get here when they get here. If Haruka's driving, I doubt they'd have an accident." Taiki said, trying to calm the two blondes' nerves. The door slide open and Haruka and Michiru walked through the door with Miku shortly behind.\

"Where did you get your shoes?" Mina asked once she looked over Miku's outfit. The boys looked and saw the short girl was a little taller in her knee-high black suede heels with a pair of dark gray jeans tucked down into the heels. Her leather jacket covered the shirt she had on. She sat down in the chair and set her purse next to her seat, sliding her sunglasses up on her head.

"They have a red sole." Miku told Mina, smiling. Mina's face turned from excited to shock. "You have Christian Louiboutin shoes? My parents never let me get shoes from the stores here, let alone those." Mina said. Miku laughed. "Our dad is loaded. While he was giving Haruka money for racing and her bikes, he was giving me money for outfits. It's not easy living in New York City with ten dollar shoes." Miku unzipped her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair.

The boys barely managed to keep their eyes from bugging out of their heads. Despite Miku being short her other…..assets were on the opposite end of the scale. Miku knew that men being men, the boys in the seats across from her would be trying to keep from looking at her chest. She knew while the other girls these guys hung out with were probably only a B, while she was a full D cup. The push-up bra her socialite of a mother insisted on being the only thing she owned making them look larger. The addition of the low cut v-neck she was wearing not helping the situation either.

Once the boys managed to control themselves, they all ordered their food. After the waitress left to fill the large order, the girls started interviewing Miku. "So, Miku." Lita began, making the younger girl look up. "How old are you? Haruka never told us." Lita asked. "I'm only 16." "What?" Mina said loudly. "How? Even though you're short, I thought you were only a year younger than Haruka." She said again, lowing her voice a couple decibels. Miku looked at her sister. "Is she always like this?" She asked, Haruka nodding her head.

"No, I'm really only sixteen. Just turned actually. I barely managed to get my license before I left." Miku replied. "What year will you be?" Ami asked. "I'll be a second year according to the high school here, I skipped ahead when I was little so I'm younger than everyone else." Miku answered. She looked down at her lap before looking back up. "I'll be right back." She said before she held up her phone. "I have to take this." She told the table before she stood and walked out of Crown. They saw Miku walk out to the front of the shop and stand on the sidewalk as she answered the call.

Miku sighed before she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Miku! I'm sorry. Please, I need to talk to you. Let me explain what happened." Luke said. Miku pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been dating Luke for almost a year and she had thought they would be more permanent by now, but she had been wrong when she went to his house and found him having sex with someone who Miku thought was her friend.

"Luke, I don't want to nor can I come talk to you. Even if I could see you, I wouldn't want to talk to you after you cheated on me with that slut." Miku said a little too loudly, getting the attention of a bystander passing by her. "Why can't you come see me?" Luke asked. "I moved to Tokyo you dumbass!" Miku replied. "Why the hell would you move to Tokyo?" Miku clenched her teeth. "I told you this a month ago. But I shouldn't be surprised; you never listened when I had something to tell you. My dad told me I had a half sister that lived here and after a few letters, I decided to move in with her and get to know my family." Miku said, calming down for the moment.

"Why the hell would you want to move to Tokyo when we're dating?" Luke asked, anger apparent in his voice. "We were dating. Past tense. We aren't anymore. What made you want to sleep with her, anyways? Was it just because she was taller?" Miku glanced around her before she continued. "Or was it because she wasn't a virgin?" Miku hissed. "Miku, that's not it at all!" Luke said. "I don't care either way. Don't call me again. You're wasting your time and money." Miku told him before she hung up and stamped back into the shop.

The group saw Miku yelling into the phone for a few minutes before she hung up and walked back inside. She sat down in her chair and held her head. "Everything okay?" Haruka asked, trying to be a caring older sister, even if she wasn't used to being such. "Not really. I'm starting to see why you hate men." Miku told her sister. Haruka raised an eyebrow, along with the boys across from her. "Why's that?" Haruka asked. "I'd been dating this guy, Luke, for a year by next month and I decided to go see him a couple days before I flew out. I go over to his house and I find him sleeping with who I thought was my friend. The bastard called me and asks why I'm in Tokyo when I told him a month ago about this. I'm starting to wonder why I dated him for so long." Miku replied before she laid her head down in her arms.

She sighed before she muttered, she thought to herself, "I can't believe I let him be my first." Not even a second later, Haruka's eyes grew wide before she asked in a deathly tone, "What?" Miku sat up and looked at Haruka. "Nothing. I'll tell you later." Miku said. "No, I'm hearing it now." Haruka said, sounding more like an older brother than an older sister. Miku sighed and covered her face before she looked up at Haruka. "Luke and I slept together a couple months ago and it was my first time." Miku said, not believing Haruka was actually making her say this with a table full of people.

"Before you give me shit about it, I already know what you're going to say. I got it from Dad. I thought I could have a sister that understood things when I moved here, but you're just like him." Miku said before she stood, picked up her bag, and threw her coat on as she walked out of the shop. Miku crossed the street in front of the shop and disappeared down the sidewalk, unsure of where she was headed.

A couple hours later, the Senshi and Luna and Artemis were split into groups, trying to find Miku somewhere in the city. Haruka, Michiru, and strangely, Yaten were in a group looking in one area when they heard a scream. They decided to listen to their instincts and transform. They ran around a building and were surprised to see Miku fighting a rouge Senshi that was most likely left over from Chaos' power. "Give me you Star Seed!" The woman said angrily as she shot the gold energy at Miku. She dodged the energy before she quickly ran and managed to punch the woman in the stomach.

She stood back to her feet, holding her stomach. "I'll get your Star Seed." She mumbled before she disappeared. Miku brushed off her shirt and jacket before she walked over to the side of the building and picked up her bag. "You should know not to mess with a black belt, bitch. Especially when I'm still pissed." Miku said before she continued walking down the empty alley. The three Senshi stepped back around the corner, de-transformed, and then ran to follow Miku.

"Miku!" Haruka yelled. The shorter sister stopped and turned, looking at the three. They stopped in front of Miku before Haruka spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier at the shop. I wasn't trying to berate you, I guess I was just angry at that guy. I'm new to this. Can you forgive me?" Haruka asked. Miku looked up at her older sister before she sighed and slowly nodded her head. "Ya. I don't know why I yelled at you either. I guess I was pissed at him too." Miku said, making them both laugh.

As they were walking out of the alley, Michiru's phone rang. She answered the call and talked with whoever called her for a few minutes before hanging up. "Serena suggested we all meet at the Sports Center and go up to the pool." Michiru said, smiling. She already knew Haruka would agree, never wanting to keep the Sea Senshi out of her element when she had the opportunity to swim. "I'm okay with it, what about you?" Haruka asked, looking at Miku. She shorter girl smiled. "Definitely. I'd love to." She answered.

"Serena told me Seiya and Taiki said they would go." Michiru told the shortest Starlight. Yaten nodded. "I'll head back to the apartment and meet you there. What time did she say?" Yaten asked before walking away. "An hour." Michiru answered before Yaten walked away, waving over his shoulder. "Let's get back to our apartment and change." Michiru said, excited. Miku and Haruka smiled before they all quickly got back. Miku went to her room, changed into her bikini and put a long -tshirt on over it, grabbing her flip flops before she walked out to get a towel.

An hour later, all the Senshi and Miku were in the top level of the building, all happy to get in the pool. Michiru and Ami were the first to get in, followed by Mina, Serena, Rei, and Lita. The three boys all did cannon balls when they got in, which left the two Tenoh's. "Come on, Haruka!" Michiru said, smiling happily. Haruka smiled and shook her head before she slid into the water in her one-piece suit. One of the few feminine clothing items she owned. "You're the only one left, Miku." Haruka said, smiling at the shorter girl. Miku rolled her eyes before she kicked her flip flops off and pulled her t-shirt over her head before she put dry clothes in a bag to take with her.

They were all by the deep end, so Miku threw down her shirt by her towel and dove into the water head first. She quickly swam to the bottom of the twelve-foot deep water before she pushed off the bottom, quickly rising to the surface. "You never said anything about swimming." Michiru said. Miku shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't really something I mentioned a lot." She replied to the Sea Senshi.

"What's on your back?" Serena asked, swimming over and looking Miku's shoulder. "Woah!" Serena said in awe, making Miku laugh. "Is that a real tattoo?" Serena asked. Miku nodded her head. She swam over to the side of the pool and pulled herself up to sit on the ledge, turning so the rest of the group could see the tattoo. It was a large feather that went from Miku's right hip, across her back, to her left shoulder blade. At the top, the feather turned into small birds flying away. The feather had a watercolor look of blues and purples for color.

"How long did it take?" Haruka asked, pulling herself up on the edge of the pool next to Miku after she turned back around to face the pool. "I think three or four hours. It was where it crosses the back of my ribs that hurt the worst." Miku said, laughing to herself. "I got it about a month ago. Dad had to drive me to Jersey since I couldn't get it in New York." Miku explained to her sister. Miku's eyes widened before she quickly stood. "Shit!" She exclaimed, grabbing her things. "I forgot my dad wanted me to go by the school this afternoon." She said. "I'll see you guys later!" She waved before running out of the pool area and down to the locker room. She was about to walk out when she saw the same woman that attacked her earlier run by her to the pool.

The Senshi were still in the pool when the rouge Sailor threw the doors open. "I'll take all your Star Seeds!" She said, smirking. All the Senshi quickly avoided the energy she shot from her bracelets and swam to get out of the pool before they transformed. Uranus was about to attack before the woman was hit from behind and fell forward. She quickly got back to her feet and looked at the new Senshi behind her. The group of Senshi all gasped when they saw the new addition looking at the rouge.

Her fuku looked just like Uranus' before it was changed by Hotaru. The only differences were the stone in her tiara was amber instead of a dark blue and her boots were knee high versions of Jupiter's, but in the same blue color. "I'm getting tired of your kind attacking innocent people. Give up or die." The new Senshi said, her hand on her hip. "If anyone is going to die, it's you." The rouge said before she shot energy from her bracelets. The new Senshi jumped and avoided the shots, landing a few feet back.

"I guess it's the latter, then." She said before she held her hand down by her side. "Titan Pulse!" She yelled before she pulled her arm back and threw the gold orb at the woman, the attack hitting home. The woman slowly pulled herself back to her feet, holding her side. "I will get you." She muttered before she disappeared. The new Senshi started walking out the door, but was stopped when someone called to her.

She turned and looked at the front Senshi, Uranus. "Who are you?" Uranus asked, slightly irritated at who she thought was a copy-cat. "Titania. Don't expect my help every time there's trouble." She answered before she turned and walked out of the pool, disappearing down the hall. The Senshi de-transformed and were talking for a minute when Miku ran back in. "What happened?" She asked, looking around before she looked at her sister. "I saw the same person who attacked me run out as I finished changing and got worried." She said.

Haruka shook her head. "Nothing happened." She told her sister. "What happened to you?" Haruka asked, seeing Miku's shoulder slightly bleeding. Miku looked down. "She hit me when I got in her way. I guess I didn't notice I got scratched." She said as she pulled her towel out of her bag and wiped her shoulder. "I'll be fine. I have to get going. I just wanted to check on everyone." She told her sister before she waved again and left.

Miku left the high school and couldn't believe the response she had gotten when the staff heard she was Haruka Tenoh's sister; she heard that Haruka had gone to the same high school for a couple years before moving to a school that later was destroyed in some freak accident. Miku walked out to the bay and looked out at the water and saw the sun starting to set. She smiled before she pulled a coin out of her pocket. She kissed one side before she threw it into the bay. It was a tradition she did every time she was by the sea and had a certain thought in her head.

She looked down at her wrist and rubbed the white ink tattoo with her thumb. Only she and her Dad knew it was there, anyone else would have to look very closely to see the design only she knew the meaning of that was inked into her wrist. Her phone started ringing and she dug around in her bag before she answered the call. "Hay, you finished at the school?" Haruka asked. "Ya, I walked down to the bay." Miku answered. "I'll pick you up there. I'm on my way." "Ok." Miku answered before Haruka hung up.

After Haruka picked Miku up, she drove back to the apartment where the rest of the Senshi were hanging out. "I need to go call Dad, he said he wanted me to tell him what the school said." Miku told Haruka, rolling her eyes. Haruka laughed and nodded.

Miku walked to her room and closed the door. Haruka leaned on the arm of the chair Michiru was sitting in. "So, tell us more about Miku. She told us some, but we want to hear what she told you." Mina asked. Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "Just that when she lived in New York her mom just treated her like a younger version of herself she could force things on. She said her mom wanted her to go to all these events and she only got out of going because she made an excuse about having homework or a track meet the next day and needed to sleep." Haruka answered before she held her chin and thought for a second.

"What is it Haruka?" Serena asked. "In one of her letters right before she flew out, she said something about thinking that living here might keep her from the destiny she had back home." Haruka answered. "Do you think she's running away?" Michiru asked, looking up at the taller Senshi. "I'm not sure." Haruka answered. "Running away? From what?" Seiya asked. "Her destiny." Haruka answered. "Before I found out I was Sailor Uranus," Haruka glanced at Miku's door before she continued. "I was always running and racing, thinking I could out run my destiny, because I always felt like something was trying to hold me down." "Do you think she's trying to do the same thing?" Yaten asked.

"I don't know. I hope not." Haruka replied. Everyone in the room looked at the door when they heard scratching on the outside.

Haruka walked over and opened the door, letting Artemis, Luna, and another cat run inside. "What's wrong, Artemis?" Mina asked, the white cat jumping up into her lap. "Everyone, meet Lotus." Artemis said. Everyone looked at the Siamese sitting at the front of the room. "She's a guardian as well." Luna said, smiling. Everyone looked closer and saw the crescent moon on Lotus' forehead. "Why are you here?" Serena asked Lotus. "I heard there were other guardians here watching over more Senshi and got here as fast as I could." She answered. Miku's bedroom door opened and she walked out and stopped for second before she walked over and picked up Lotus.

"How'd she get here?" Miku asked, looking at Haruka. "Someone dropped her off while you were on the phone." Haruka lied quickly. Miku nodded and looked back at the Siamese, scratching Lotus under the chin. "So she's your cat?" Mina asked. Miku nodded. "Ya, my mom got really attached and wouldn't let me bring her, but I guess my dad flew her here." Miku answered, setting Lotus back on her feet. "This is Artemis, and that's Serena's cat Luna." Mina said, pointing out the white and black cats. Miku walked over to scratch Artemis behind the ear when her eyebrows scrunched together.

"They-" She looked at Luna and back at Artemis. "They both have the spot on their forehead. That's really strange." Miku said. "Ya, I found Luna one day when I was late for school. Some little kids were attacking her and I saw she had the mark on her forhead." Serena said, rubbing her hand down Luna's back. "Ya, I found her on the street about a year ago. I hid her in my room for a couple months before my parents saw her." Miku laughed as she saw the three cats chasing each other around the apartment.

Later, when Miku went to bed and the other Senshi left except for Haruka and Michiru. Miku was trying to get comfortable when Lotus jumped up on the bed and sat down by Miku's head. She sat up and scratched the cat behind the ears. "What is it?" She quietly asked the cat. "You know what." Lotus answered, pulling her head away before she got too comfortable with Miku's scratching her ears. Miku sighed and sat up before Lotus sat on her lap. "I came here when I heard there were other Senshi and two other guardians." Lotus told the teenager.

"Ya, they were at the pool when that rouge attacked. The bitch hid in the locker room and hit me when I tried to hide after she ran off." Miku told the cat quietly. "Luna and Artemis know something is up for sure now. They'll get suspicious now that they know I stay with you." Lotus replied. Miku leaned her head back before se leaned forward again. "Wait a minute." She muttered. She sat quietly for a minute before she sighed, realizing something she wasn't letting Lotus in on.

"Figured everything out yet?" Lotus asked her owner. Miku pushed the cat off her lap and threw the comforter off before she shoved her legs into some jeans and flip flops. "I'll be back." She whispered before she grabbed her phone and keys and closed the bedroom door behind her, grabbing a jacket on her way out of the apartment.

Miku left the apartment and walked down the sidewalk, her head down as she thought everything over. She crossed the street and before she could walk further down the sidewalk, she ran into someone, falling backwards. "Damn it." She muttered as she heard someone yell. She looked up and saw Yaten standing to his feet. She pushed herself to her feet and brushed off her pants. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." She told him. "Neither was I, honestly." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Miku laughed when she saw his slightly pink cheeks even in the dark.

Yaten shoved his hands in his pockets before they started walking down the sidewalk together. "So, why are you out this late? I doubt Haruka let you out." He asked. Miku smirked. "No, I left after they fell asleep. I need to think and sometimes walking helps when I don't have my bike." Miku answered. "Just like Haruka." Yaten chuckled. Miku smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Ya, I hated it when I didn't have my bike in New York. My parents did let me out of the building so I would be pacing the lobby and the doorman would get angry after a while. So I was never able to think those nights." Miku said, looking into the sky as they walked.

"What's in your pocket?" Yaten asked, seeing Miku's hand in the pocket of her jacket. Miku pulled her hand out and a pearl necklace with it. "I've had it since I was little. I don't wear it; I just keep it with me. It seems to be my good luck charm." Miku said, laughing. Yaten reached over and pulled it the pearls from her hand. "Turn around." He said. She turned and felt the pearls brush her skin before he clasped the necklace around the back of her neck.

She turned back around. "You should wear it." He said in almost a whisper, looking down at the necklace around her neck. He moved his eyes up to look into Miku's. Miku felt her head spinning when he leaned forward and kissed her. Her head stopped spinning before she moved her hands up and slid them around his neck.

The next few weeks passed, the rest of Miku's things arrived and she quickly unpacked and was finally comfortable in the apartment with Haruka and Michiru. Her bike arrived later that first week and she planned on taking it to get to school and back each day unless it was raining, then Haruka would drive her and pick her up.

All of the Senshi were surprised to see Miku and Yaten warming up to each other, despite Miku's attitudes and habits that she shared with Haruka. They were all more surprised when they heard they had started dating. All her friends thought Mina would be troubled with it, but she saw it as a sign to concentrate more on her future as an idol that she had wanted for years. Haruka had noticed Miku's necklace since the night Yaten put it around her neck, and tried ever since to remember why it was familiar to her.

It was Miku's first day of school and despite her dislike of the uniform; she quickly got dressed and made sure she had her bag packed before she left after eating a quick breakfast. On her bike, it only took five minutes to get to the high school. She parked by the bicycle racks and walked inside, heading one of the second year classrooms. "In addition to the new year, we also have a new student from America. Miku Tenoh. How did you come to have a Japanese name?" The teacher told the class before asking Miku who was in the second row back.

"My father married my mother after he left the country and went to the States. I have an older half-sister. She's known for her racing, Haruka Tenoh." Miku answered, receiving whispers and sounds of shock. "Haruka Tenoh. Marvelous track star before she left." "I'm sure I'll be able to keep up with that reputation." Miku said, smiling. The teacher nodded before she started the lesson. At lunch, Miku was surprised to see Yaten had stopped by.

"Well, now I'll be known as Haruka Tenoh's sister and the girl who's dating one of the Three Lights idols." Miku said after she gave him a peck on the lips. He chuckled. "You know you love the fame just like Haruka." He said as he followed her to find a spot to eat. "It doesn't bother me, but I don't go looking for it purposefully." She answered before she bit into her sandwich. "Miku Tenoh?" Miku and Yaten looked up to see a couple girls standing over them.

"Ya?" Miku answered. "Could you give this to Haruka? I'm a big fan of hers, yours too Yaten." She said, seeing the idol next to the younger Tenoh. Miku nodded and took the envelope. "Sure." Miku replied. "Yaten? Could you sign this for me?" The other girl asked, holding out her notebook. Yaten felt Miku elbow his side and before he reluctantly took the notebook and pen. He handed them back to the girl. "Thanks!" She said happily. Her friend nodding before they both walked away. They both silently laughed.

After school, Miku called Haruka and told her she would be at the library because she wanted to make sure she was caught up with the stuff the other students learn last year. Miku found a table at the back and was about to start on the work when she heard a book slam to the floor behind a shelf a few feet from her. She stood and walked over, seeing only a book on the floor. She slid the book back in place and turned, only to have someone grab her around her neck and lift her off her feet.

"Finally. It's taken me weeks to get you alone long enough to take your Star Seed." The rouge Sailor from the alley and the pool said, smirking. "Not going to happen." Miku gasped out, holding up her rod. She yelled, "Titan Star Power!" The rouge jumped back as Miku transformed into Titania. "You! I knew I picked the right person. I'll take your Star Seed for sure." She said before she shot the energy from her bracelets. Titania jumped out of the way before she threw her attack. "Titan Pulse!" She yelled. The rouge jumped out of the way. Before Titania could try and attack her again, she came behind her and hit her over the back of the head. They heard someone yell before feet came stamping their direction.

The rouge disappeared and Titania jumped and hid in the rafters until the woman walked back to the desk. After she jumped down, she was about to transform back when she started getting dizzy and her vision blurred before she felt her knees fall out from under her, her body hitting the ground as she passed out.

The Senshi all ran to the library, getting a call from Haruka that she felt something wrong. They all ran in and saw Titania on the ground, passed out. They looked at each other, questioning the rest about what to do. They looked back and were shocked to see Miku in Titania's place. Despite the new discovery, Yaten pushed forward and walked over and kneeled down next to Miku, trying to wake her up.

It took a couple minutes, but her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "What happened?" Haruka asked, deciding not to let her sister know that they knew who she was. "That bitch from the pool a few weeks ago was fighting some other chick. I got hit I think." Miku said as Yaten helped her to her feet. Ami walked over and looked at Miku's head. "You're not bleeding. You might just have a concussion." Ami said, seeing how Miku groaned as she felt the back of her skull.

Later, after Miku slept a few hours, with Yaten watching over her, she woke up. Yaten looked at her sadly. "What?" Miku asked, seeing his face. He stood up and nodded for her to follow him. She slowly slid out of her bed and saw Lotus staring at her from next to her feet. Miku couldn't tell what the worried look on the cat's face meant.

Miku walked out and saw everyone in the living room. She stopped at the front of the room. "What's wrong?" Miku asked. Haruka walked over and lifted up Miku's necklace. "Where'd you get this?" She asked, holding the necklace between her fingers, staring at Miku like she was a criminal. "I've had it." Miku said, hitting Haruka's hand away. "I don't think that's the whole truth." Haruka said, stepping away.

"What do you want me to admit? That I stole it before I left New York? I didn't steal anything. I'm not lying." Miku said. Haruka held up Miku's rod. "What about this?" She asked, glaring at the youngest girl. Miku swallowed. "Where'd you get that?" She asked, sounding just like Haruka when she asked the same question. "Found it after we brought you back and you fell asleep." Haruka answered before she placed it on the coffee table. "When?" Michiru asked quietly.

Miku crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "A year ago." She answered, looking down at her feet. "I was leaving somewhere, I can't remember where, and I got jumped. A guy had a knife and was trying to grab me when it appeared, pushing him away from me. He got this look on his face. I guess he thought it would be worth some money if he sold it. He ran for it and I just had this feeling that he couldn't get it. I just grabbed it." Miku said.

Miku reached up and pulled the pearls from around her neck. She held them in her hand before she looked at Haruka. "You're right. These aren't mine." She said before she threw them to Haruka. "They're yours." Miku said. Haruka looked at the necklace and back at Miku. "After I found Lotus and then took the rod, she helped me get back my memories. Old memories of the Silver Millenium."

Miku looked at her before she continued. "When Beryl was attacking, I was with you on Uranus and the other Outer Senshi were on their planets while the rest were on the Moon. When the earth started attacking, you all went to fight, but I was told to stay and protect Uranus. You left those with me before you left. I guess Queen Serenity sent me here with you. I don't know what for."

"So how are there two Senshi for the same planet?" Mina asked. Miku ran a hand through her hair. "Lotus told me and I remembered that you're chosen by fate or something for what Senshi you'll be. Each planet has a Senshi, and then there are Senshi for the moons who protect the planet if the guardian Senshi isn't there to help. That's why I was left in the Silver Millenium." "Are they others always sisters?" Rei asked.

Miku shook her head. "No. That's just how it happened for me and Haruka. It also doesn't mean that there are others out there. I think Serenity just sent me because we were sisters and no other reason. That has to be it, because I've heard of what's happened here since Beryl." Miku said. Serena nodded. "Galaxia was the worst." She said, looking at her hands in her lap. "I could tell. I kept getting feelings all the way in New York that something really bad was happening and then that freak storm came and I definitely knew. But I couldn't get here because all planes were grounded. I couldn't have gotten out of the country." Miku told the older girl.

Before one of the other Senshi could ask Miku another question, they all heard what sounded like an old church bell. "Where's my phone?" Miku asked quickly. Haruka slid her hand in her pocket before she threw Miku's phone across the room. Miku pressed a button before she held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. "Miku Tenoh! Why have I gotten several calls from Lucas that you left him without telling him?" Haruka and the others saw Miku's jaw clench before she replied to whatever the person on the phone said.

"I told him a month before I left! I've told you several times that he never listened when I had something to tell him that wasn't about him." Miku said sternly. "Are you sure that wasn't one of your friends from school? He was such a good boy, Miku. Call him and get back together with him." Miku's mother told her daughter. "Why? So I can move back to New York after I graduate and become Luke's trophy wife? No thanks. I'm never going to date and marry a man who wants me for publicity and sex. Unlike you. Of course I guess that's the only reason you had me, wasn't it? So I could do all the things you never could. You must have been so disappointed when I wanted to run track and race Dad's bike instead of sitting around the house or getting a manicure." Miku said angrily into the phone.

"That's not true. I was proud of whatever you did!" Her mother tried to say. "No you weren't! I can't even count how many times you tried to convince Dad to sell the bike and get me to quit track. I guess you were really pissed when I went to him instead of you. I also think you will try anything to get me back in New York so you can keep me there." "Miku! That's-" Miku cut her mother off before she could speak anymore. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I'm not your carbon copy and never will be. I'm telling you what I told Luke, don't call me again. You're wasting time and money." Miku said before she hung up the phone and held the bridge of her nose.

"What was that about?" Yaten asked, even though he was afraid to here the answer. Miku sighed. "My mother wants me to go back to New York and take a guy who cheated on me back. She thinks I'll do anything she wants me to. She must be really pissed her plan didn't work." Miku replied. "What was all that other stuff you mentioned about?" Haruka asked.

"She tried continuously to keep me from riding Dad's bike he bought for me and to get me out of track. She would try to keep me home and watch one of her stupid Soaps when I wanted to go out for a ride or had a track meet. She must have gotten really pissed when I went to Dad if I was having problems with something." Miku answered. "She was okay with volleyball, and she gave up on the martial arts when Dad told her off when she tried to pull me out a few years ago."

Miku looked down when her phone started ringing again. "Hello?" She said, answering the phone again. "Miku, did your mother just call you?" Miku's father asked. "Ya, she was bitching about me taking Luke back, yadda, yadda." Miku answered, looking down at her feet. "I told her to leave things alone, but she wouldn't listen." Miku rolled her eyes. "When does she ever listen to anyone?" Miku asked. Her father laughed on the other line.

"Well, how's Tokyo? Still crowded like I remember it?" He asked, Miku able to tell he was smiling at the thought of his hometown. "Definitely crowded, probably more than it was when you lived here." Miku replied, laughing. "How's Haruka?" He asked. "She's still the same speed demon you've probably read about." Miku answered, Haruka finally realizing who she was talking to. "What about that boy you were talking about?" Miku smiled.

"Good, no problems." She answered. "And school? Any trouble transferring over?" "No, everything is fine." Miku answered, laughing. "Good. I'm glad you're liking Tokyo so much. I might take some time off from the company and come see you and your sister. I tried to see her when she was in high school at one of her races, but she wouldn't talk to me. Maybe things will work out better this time." He said with a sigh.

"Let us know when you plan to. I'll make sure we don't have anything going on." "Perfect. Well I should be getting to work." Miku remember the time difference and that her father was calling her on his way to work. "Okay, have a good day. Don't work too hard." "I won't. Bye, sweetheart." He said before he hung up. Miku hung up her phone and looked up at Haruka. "Dad wanted to know how things were. He said he might find some time to visit." She told her older sister. "Just let me know so I'm not here." Haruka replied.

Miku sighed. "I know you're pissed at him. I would be too! But he's trying to make-up with you, he asks about you every time I send him an email or call." Miku said. "He should have tried a long time ago." Haruka said, walking past the shorter girl down the hall. Miku rolled her eyes and sighed before she turned and followed her sister. Miku closed the door to Haruka and Michiru's room before she spoke. "Would you just try to talk with him? See what he has to say?"

"Why? So he can see he made the right choice in not raising me? So he can see you're his favorite?" Haruka yelled. Miku stepped back in surprise. "He never saw me that way. I remember being little and he would call me by your name and when I would ask about you, do know what he told me?" Haruka continued to glare at her sister. "He would tell me someone he wished he could change things with. He keeps telling me he wishes he was here so he could fix things, every time I talk to him." Miku yelled back.

"Then why hasn't he come? Why hasn't he tried to fix it?" Haruka asked. "He told me you won't talk to him! How can you expect him to try if you avoid him and don't talk to him and let him explain?" Haruka turned her head away. "I swear to you, he won't see me as his favorite." Miku said, stepping closer. "If anything, that would be you. You were a racing star by the time you were my age and I'm just an old high school track star." Miku said, laughing. Haruka smiled and chuckled.

"I was fifteen." She commented. Miku gently punched her shoulder. "See? He'd love you, no matter what. As long as you aren't like my mother, he'll love you what ever you're like." Miku told her. Haruka smiled and wrapped an arm around Miku's shoulders. "I'll try. Just let me know when he plans to and I'll try not to run away like before." Haruka said. "Definitely. And I'll just chase you and drag you back if you do." They both laughed.

They walked back out into the living room. "Everything alright?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded. "Fine. Just needed her to knock some sense into me." Haruka replied, smiling. "That's normally what needs to happen." Serena said, everyone laughing. "Watch it, meatball-head." Haruka said, laughing and pointing a finger at the Moon Princess. Miku laughed but stopped, holding her head.

"You okay?" Yaten asked, worried for Miku. She nodded her head. "Ya. Just a headache. I get them a lot and that hit to the head hasn't helped." She replied. "I'll just take something for it later." She said. He seemed convinced enough to know she was okay for now. "When are we going to see these skills you say you have? We've seen you in the pool and in a fight. What about volleyball and archery?" Seiya asked. Miku laughed. "Volleyball will have to be another day, but archery I can show you if we can find a good place." Miku said. "What about the Temple? Will that work?" Rei asked. Miku nodded. "Perfect. It's level and I can just use one of the trees for a target. Let me go change and get my bow." She said before she walked back to her room.

She closed the door and heard Lotus meow. "Chill out, I'm sure you were eavesdropping the whole time. So you know everything is fine." Miku told her guardian before she changed into a tank top and shorts and slipped her converse on before she grabbed her sunglasses and keys. She grabbed her bow case and walked out. "Let's go!" She said, still seeing everyone sitting in the living room. They went down to the garage and Miku threw her bow case in the trunk of Amara's car before she got on her bike, slid her sunglasses down, and started the engine.

She remembered the way to the Temple and sped off, the others laughing at her likeness to Haruka on her motorcycle. Ten minutes later, they all met at the Temple. Miku carried her bow up the steps and found a good spot. "Everyone behind me, that's the first thing I'm gonna say." She said, throwing a thumb behind her. She unstrapped her bow out of the case and pulled a few arrows out. She looked around and smiled when she saw a tree a few feet from any others.

She set her arrows at her feet except for one. She set her feet and shoulders before she knocked the arrow and looked back up at the tree, placing her fingers on the string. She took a breath before she pulled the string back with the next inhale of breath. She sighted the tree with the tip of the arrow before she quickly released the string, the arrow shooting forward and hitting the middle of the tree.

"Try the bell on the fortune stand." Rei said from behind her. "I figured that wouldn't convince you enough." Miku said as she picked up another arrow. She looked at the bell Rei mentioned and reset her feet and shoulders. As she pulled the string back to sight the bell, the wind blew it and it started swinging on its string. She smirked before she followed the bell with her eyes. She waited and released once the bell was in the right position.

She and the Senshi behind her watched as the arrow shot forward and hit the bell before it bounced to the ground. The bell swung back and forth from the force of the arrow. Miku turned and smiled. "Convinced now?" She asked, smiling. Haruka laughed and answered for everyone else. "Definitely." She smiled at her younger sister. Her smile fell at something she saw behind Miku. Miku turned and saw the rouge from the library. "I will get your Star Seed!" She yelled at Miku before she shot energy from her bracelets. Miku jumped out of the way and the blasts hit the ground where she had been standing.

Miku saw the arrow that had hit the bell next to her. She picked it up and quickly knocked it, pulled the string back, and released it. The arrow shot forward and hit the rouge in her shoulder socket. She fell back, holding her shoulder. Miku walked over and kneeled down, pushing down on the rouge's injured shoulder. "Why do you keep coming after me?" She asked, pulling her hand back. "It's my mission." The rouge told her.

Miku pushed on her shoulder again before she pulled back. "Not good enough. Who sent you?" She asked as she heard the others walking up behind her.

"My master, who will collect them until Hell's Vessel is strong enough to be awakened. Once the Vessel is awakened, the Gates of Hell will open and Galaxia will have been an easy opponent compared to what lies inside the Gates." She replied. Miku looked over her shoulder at Haruka before she turned back around. "Give your master a message." She began before she pressed down on the rouge's shoulder as hard as she could, the rouge screaming in pain. "Tell them that's never going to happen." Miku said, leaning forward for the rouge to look her in the eyes.

The rouge gasped, her eyes' growing wide. Miku stood and back away from the rouge, who disappeared, never taking her eyes off Miku until she was completely gone. Miku sighed. "Damn. She took one of my arrows. That will have to be replaced." She said before she turned to face the other Senshi. "She is getting to be a real pain." She commented.

"What do you think she meant by Hell's Vessel?" Taiki asked. "The only thing I can think of is-" "The Sovereign of Silence and Pharaoh 90." Michiru and Haruka both replied. "Problem is she said it was worse than Galaxia." Serena said sadly. "By your faces, that can't mean anything good." Miku said. "Galaxia nearly killed all of us." Yaten said. "The Light of Hope finally saved us, that and Sailor Moon." Seiya added, smiling at Serena.

"I didn't think anything would work." Serena said, looking at her feet. "Well, whatever this is, we just have to make sure they don't get what they want, which seems to be these Star Seeds." Miku said. "They're like a person's life force. For humans it can turn dark, for us it shines forever. That's what they want." Haruka said. "Well, I doubt any of us are going to be giving ours up any time soon. So it won't happen." Miku said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We just have to keep crazy lady from hurting anybody and I'm sure things will be fine." She continued. Haruka chuckled. "Always the motivational one. I thought that was Serena's job." She said, making the others laugh. "I'm might be taking over for her." Miku said before she walked over and put her bow back in her case and closed the case.

A woman sat in front of her computer, looking through the photos of the group her messenger met. "Won't give them up. You'll be changing those words very soon, my dear. The Vessel will be awakened and the Gates will be opened." She said, laughing as she continued looking at the monitor.

The week passed and Miku got back into the normal school routine after the attack at the library. She was sitting in Crown Café having a coffee when someone sat down in front of her. She looked up and gasped. "Mom?" She asked. Her mother smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. I decided to visit. I'm sorry about that call earlier this week. I was angry and took it out on you." She said.

Miku was confused by her mother's sudden sweet attitude. "Could we go eat somewhere? Talk? It's been a long time since we just sat down and talked." Her mother said. Miku checked the time on her phone and reluctantly nodded her head. They stood and Miku left money for her drink before they walked out. Miku sent Haruka a quick message on her phone before she led her mother to a nearby restaurant she would approve of.

They sat down and ordered drinks. Miku saw a message from Haruka on her phone after they got their drinks, her mother ordering a martini like always. "I'm going to run to the restroom." She told her mother before she stood and shoulder her bag. She walked to the bathroom and dialed Haruka's number. She turned and looked in the mirror and screamed, dropping her phone as she turned, seeing her mother standing behind her with glowing red eyes.

Haruka saw Miku's number show on the caller ID and answered the phone. The rest of the Senshi in the room stopped their conversation's and looked at Haruka. As she put the phone to her ear, she heard a scream and something drop. She barely heard Miku. "You're not my mother. What the hell are-" The line cut off. "No!" Haruka yelled before she ran out of the Temple. The others quickly followed behind her, seeing she wasn't bothering with her car.

Haruka ran to the restaurant Miku told her she was going to and stopped at a table with a confused waitress holding a try. "Where are they?" Haruka asked the waitress. "I don't know! But where ever they went, my boss is going to kill me for them not paying for this." She replied. Haruka pulled a bill out of her pocket, not looking at what it was. "I actually saw a girl in a school uniform walk to the bathroom." The waitress yelled at Haruka's back.

She ran through the restaurant and threw the door to the girls' bathroom open, seeing it was empty. She looked down and saw Miku's phone on the floor along with her bag. The others stopped behind Haruka. "What happened?" Yaten asked. Haruka clenched her fist tightly in anger.

Miku fell to the ground and groaned. She pushed herself up and saw a dark room around her. Lights flashed on, blinding her and making her quickly cover her eyes. "Finally, we have you." Miku uncovered her eyes and saw her mother sitting on the edge of a wood desk. "Who are you and what did you do to my mother?" Miku yelled, jumping to her feet.

"She's here, but she can't speak right now. I'm in control of her body. I have been for years. You can call me Hachari." She replied. "That's why my mother tried to keep me out of all those sports. It was you." Miku said angrily. "Of course. I couldn't have you hurting yourself. We need you in perfect condition." "Need me for what?" Miku yelled. "You'll see my dear. You'll see very soon." Hachari replied, smiling evilly.

The Senshi got back to the Temple and Haruka slammed her fist into the wall of Rei's room. "I shouldn't have let her go alone." She said angrily. "It's not your fault, Haruka." Yaten said, trying to keep a clear head so they could find Miku before anything happened to her. "What did you hear over the phone, Haruka?" Mina asked. "Something took over her mother. That's all I could hear." She replied. "We've got find her. If it's true then we've got to do it before this Vessel gets her Star Seed." Rei said. The others nodded their heads.

They all covered their eyes as a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. The first to uncover their eyes was Serena. She saw the source of the light and gasped, making the others uncover their eyes. "Queen Serenity!" Michiru said. "It is me, dear Senshi." The Queen said. "What brought you here?" Ami asked. "A great danger. Sailor Uranus. Your sister has been taken." Haruka nodded her head. "Yes. We don't know where she is or how to find her." She answered.

"I can send you there, but that is all I can do." Serenity said. "Really?" Haruka asked in surprise. "This will be an enemy stronger than even I have seen. I heard rumors of Chaos' power and you fought it when you went against Galaxia. But, this is an enemy that it was said Chaos was fearful of it being released." Serenity said sadly. "We'll try as hard as we can to make sure that whatever it is doesn't get released." Serena told her mother.

Serenity smiled. "I know you will, Senshi. Be safe against this evil." Serenity said before the light around her got stronger and the Senshi had to cover their eyes. When they uncovered them, they were standing in an empty room except for a wood desk with a chair behind it. They looked down to see they had all been transformed into Senshi.

Miku transformed and threw and attack at whatever had possessed her mother. The attack bounced off some sort of force field and hit her dead on. Titania was thrown off her feet and slid back several feet. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at who appeared to be her mother. She saw something flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and gasped when she saw the other Senshi standing in the corner of the room, all transformed ready to fight.

"We made it!" Titania heard Venus say. She pushed herself up to her feet. "Ah. Looks like your friends made it after all. Just in time for the encore." Hachari said, smiling. "Who are you?" Uranus yelled in anger. "I'm called Hachari. I'm nothing compared to what lies for you behind the Gates. You'll see what I mean after this girl helps me open them." Hachari said, looking back at Titania. "If you think I'm going to give up my Star Seed, you're crazy." Titania said.

Hachari laughed. "That's all you think will happen? You really have no idea, do you?" Hachari asked. "What are you talking about?" Titania asked, clenching her teeth tightly. "I guess you don't remember the legends. The one who is chosen as Hell's Vessel is the one to give up their Star Seed. You, my dear, are the Vessel." Hachari said. Titania's eyes grew wide along with the rest of the Senshi's.

"You're lying!" Uranus yelled before she looked at her sister. "Don't listen to her!" She yelled. Titania shook her head. "Then I'm definitely not letting you get my Star Seed, even if you're lying." She told Hachari. Hachari laughed evilly. "Silly girl. Every time I told you not to go anywhere and you didn't listen, that just made you even stronger as the Vessel. Defiance, disobedience, strength, all something we look for in someone to be the Vessel. You were just too keen on helping us come even closer to our goal." Hachari laughed.

"You're lying!" Titania yelled before she threw another attack. It bounced off the force field and avoided it as it flew back at her. Hachari sighed and slid off the desk. "This is getting old, dear. No more waiting, I'm afraid. Let's get this evil train moving." She said before she threw her hand out and the same energy from the rouge's bracelets shot at Titania. She jumped out of the way of the first shot. Hachari quickly shot another blast at Titania's back. She turned, seeing the blast split and go around her before they collided with her chest and back. She screamed as she felt the pain, which quickly faded with the rest of her senses, pulling her into darkness and silence.

Titania's head fell back as a flower appeared on her chest, it opened and her Star Seed appeared. Hachari laughed and walked over, grabbing the Star Seed in her hand. As she observed the navy blue shine, a black ring shot up around Titania, blocking her body from view for her and the Senshi to her side. The black energy disappeared and Miku was standing in front of Hachari, her hair grown just past her shoulders. "Vessel, I give you this Star Seed." Hachari said, holding out the Star Seed in her hand.

Miku raised her head up and opened her eyes. Uranus saw Miku's eyes glowing a bright red after she opened them. "Hachari. Thank you for awakening me." Miku said. "I live to serve you." Hachari said, kneeling. "Here is the Star Seed that will give you your strength." Hachari said. "Yes." Miku said, reaching and taking the Star Seed. A black hole opened over Miku's heart and she moved the Star Seed closer until it was absorbed before the black hole closed.

"You have been most helpful, Hachari." Miku told her servant kneeling in front of her. Hachari stood up. "Is there anything I can do to further serve you?" She asked. "There is." Miku said, smiling evilly. She held up her hand before an invisible energy hit Hachari. "Mistress! What have I done to displease you? Tell what I can do!" Hachari screamed. "Nothing." Miku sneared before Hachari was thrown back. She hit the desk before she fell to the floor. A black energy flew out of Miku's mother's body screaming before it disintegrated.

Miku turned to face the Senshi, her red dress reminding Uranus of Mistress 9 in her black dress. "Now, to dispose of you nosey Senshi before you can stop my King from returning." She held up her hand to hit them with the same energy that killed Hachari when she held her head. "No! Don't hurt them!" Miku yelled, sounding more like herself than the evil Vessel controlling her body. She shook her head, smirking. "I'm in control of this body, I'll do as I please." She held up her hand and before she shot to energy, her hand moved and shot a few feet to the side of the group.

"Stop!" Miku said again, holding her head. "Begone!" The evil replied. Miku moved her hand from her head and the Senshi saw what looked like the symbol of Uranus with an extra line through the ring. "Haruka!" Miku yelled, getting her sister's attention. "You can't stop her." Miku managed to stutter out, keeping the evil side away. "You have to kill us both. She's still weak enough." Miku groaned. "No! I'll get rid of them and then I'll deal with you, you brat!" The Vessel said, a red pentagram covering the symbol on Miku's forehead.

She wrapped her arms around her waist. The changed symbol for Uranus reappeared on her forehead. "Do it! Now!" Miku yelled at her sister, clenching her eyes shut. Uranus felt tears fall down her cheeks as she held her hand up. She clenched her eyes shut before she yelled, "Uranus World Shaking!" She threw her hand down, the attack flying at Miku. She was able to keep from screaming to start, but her mouth fell open after a few seconds. "My King!" The Vessel yelled before the energy from Uranus' attack disappeared. Miku turned back into Titania, before she turned back into normal Miku. Uranus ran forward and caught her body her it hit the ground.

Uranus fell from her knees and hugged Miku's body to her chest. She felt the atmosphere shift and looked up, seeing they were in front of the Temple. Uranus looked back down at her sister, feeling her transformation disappear. "Miku." Haruka muttered, burying her head in Miku's shoulder. Michiru walked over and wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulders. Haruka saw a light out of the corner of her eye and sat up. She saw the flower that contained everyone's Star Seed appear on Miku's chest. It opened and showed a barely glowing light around the Star Seed.

Haruka held a hand close to it before her vision blurred again. She covered her face with her hand and felt Michiru tighten her grip on her shoulders. "It's alright, Haruka." Michiru whispered in her ear. "No it's not." Haruka muttered around her tears. "This once I should have let Sailor Moon handle it. We could have saved her too." Haruka muttered sadly. "She knew what she was doing, Haruka. You shouldn't blame yourself; she knew what she was doing. She probably understood why Serenity sent her here after all." Michiru replied.

"Why would she send her here just to die anyways?" Haruka yelled angrily at Michiru. "It doesn't make sense all the time, Haruka. She was ready to die and knew you wouldn't let anything happen that would put the world at risk. That's all that can be understood." Ami walked over and placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder, getting her attention. "I should call my mother." She said, Michiru nodding her head in response.

Ami started to walk inside to use Rei's phone when a white light appeared in front of Haruka, Michiru, and Miku's body. Haruka and Michiru heard Serenity's voice. "It's not your time, child." Before the light moved and combined with Miku's Star Seed, the shine instantly brightening before the flower closed and disappeared.

Miku heard the voice before she felt her lung's burning and sucked in a breath, her eyes flying open to see Haruka looking down at her with tears in her eyes and covering her cheeks. "Miku!" She heard Haruka exclaim before she hugged her tightly to her chest. Miku coughed from the sudden intake of oxygen to her lungs. "What happened?" She croaked out, her throat dry. "Just a normal day of being Senshi." Michiru laughed, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Miku raised her hand up and placed it on Haruka's shoulder, making her move away and look her in the eyes. "Thank you." She said, smiling at her sister. Haruka smiled before she hugged Miku tightly again. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her before she looked to see Yaten on her other side. Haruka looked at Yaten and nodded before she let him take Miku. Yaten gently lifted Miku into his arms before he stood.

"Miku!" Serena yelled, running over. Miku turned her head and smiled weakly at the Moon Princess. "I guess I'm catching up with you guys." Miku said, laughing weakly. "I don't think we need you to." Yaten said, laughing sadly.

**Sorry about any mistakes, I have this problem where I don't go back and read through my stories to fix errors. I need to work on fixing it, though.**


End file.
